wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Cassiele Valtieri
Lady 'Cassiele Thalryn '''is the eldest daughter of the renown Lord Velin Thalryn and the Lady Sairalis Runeweaver, and a prominent peeress of the Darkened Woods now known as the Ghostlandshttps://wowwiki.wikia.com/wiki/Ghostlands aristocracy. Her family was and to some degree still is deeply invested in politics and held in high regard among the nobility and social elitists of Silvermoon but this would soon change. Physical Description Standing at 5'10" she was slightly taller than your average female Quel'dorei, a slender but fit frame that some might find fragile though she uses it to her advantage and is quite flexible and acrobatic when necessary. What was once black hair has since faded through time and use of both shadow and void magics giving something of a silvery highlight, its length falling beneath mid-back and is somewhat unruly. Studded piercings line the base of each ear, nothing fancy or large that could be pulled on in combat with a tiny diamond stud in her left nostril. Like many Elves her features while delicate in nature carrying a historical reference against her skin with an array of scars and tattoos that represent various trials and triumphs in her life. More often than not you will find her in well-crafted armor, unique in it's fashion, likely self-made as she is an avid huntress. You may also be lucky enough to catch her in a tailored gown or dress of some sort to which she keeps on her person a thigh-sheath that houses a dagger. She also will often wear bracers to which house two throwing knives per each bracer. More recently she has taken to adorning herself in lavish dresses and gowns, parading her brilliant jewelry and fashion sense. A rouse for everyone to see as she pads what she really does the public's perception of what they think she does, the Director of the Registrar within Caras De'Avalorn. Personality With a brief glance she might appear approachable but really she’s not, and if you attempted to try your luck you might be blown off or disregarded. That is unless you had something adequate enough to offer. It’s possible she might be interested in making a contact or two if she found you useful. Depending on the time or place she may even be in a dress or gown and not in her day to day armor, but don’t think for a moment that she’s a vulnerable target, she most certainly is armed to some degree. If you were to have the courage to approach her and engaged her in conversation, one might find her enchanting given her hollowed voice or perhaps entirely mortified. Never one to visibly expose her temperament or play all of her cards, instead exudes a high threshold for anxiety and aggression but also carries a low threashold for violence; having no issue with getting physical or causing harm. Regardless of being of nobility among the other Elves across Azeroth she dislikes pleasantries, small talk, and Human customs. One might find her to be charismatic or flirty depending on how you perceive her. She is witty and sharp-tongued though bodes a sense of practiced diplomacy in her tactics. She isn't one to beat around the bush and does not filter or mince words when it comes to practicalities. Cassiele closely resembles her mother in physique, including her mannerisms and poise. In her youth she was more of a rebellious noble, it was more of a means of acting out after her father was taken by Arthas' men. That said, she has indeed outgrown such behavior and given her current circumstances the lavish lifestyle and extraordinary conveniences afforded to them while living within Quel'thalas. It’s easy to depict she is noble by the way she carries herself and in the way she speaks. She bodes a very cunning and sultry prowess, and one she’ll use to her advantage when necessary. Deft and precise with each step, her actions are often calculated and deliberate. Rarely will she exhibit reckless behavior as she's much too smart to submit to her fears and takes her time setting things into motion. She is acutely aware of the Void's whispers but meditates often enough to maintain the mental stamina and stability to lead an active, normal and healthy lifestyle. In the heat of battle if you happen to lose sight of her, game over. That is when she is at her most dangerous, a simple step from the shadows and a garrote to the neck will silence her victim as they struggle in their last moments of life to catch their breath. Striking from the shadows is her most advantageous plan of action, along with a minor acrobatic flare, capable of sprinting to launch herself into the air. Swift and true movements are often the signature of a skilled rogue. History Daughter of a powerful Trifecta of ancient noble families, her ancestry, history and present day are a blur of salacious and ambitious behavior. It began well before her parents and trickled through the bloodlines of their respective families, but in an effort to bring things current we will begin with the heads of each House. Lord Kethrosar Valtieri, Lord Velethuil Runeweaver, and Lord Eltaor Thalryn. Some centuries ago a young Valtieri boy fell in love with a beautiful Runeweaver priestess. They were inseparable, spending every bit of their free time together and while their respective family's admired and smiled at their love there was a sense of sadness to it all as well, for the young Sairalis had long been promised to the son of an opposing House, the young Lord Velin Thalryn. What made things even further unfortunate was that Velin and Theoden, the Valtieri's son, were the very best of friends. Brothers bound by their heart, not by their blood. Sairalis soon found herself with child and her family kept her hidden from sight until her son was born to which they took up as their own to raise. While her father frowned upon such reckless behavior he could not feel but saddened as the arrangement with the Thalryn family was his own doing. The darling priestess and her young lover doted upon their son in private and did well to hide their continuing romance in public but again, she found herself blooming with another child, this time a daughter. Kethrosar and El'relisi spoke of and raised both Rhys and Aredhele as their own, but by no means were Sairalis and Theoden absent of their children's upbringing. However the time had come to which Velin and Sairalis were to be wed, and thus within the agreement Velin was to be provided an heir. Poor Theoden understood the consequences but he would never give up on his love and absolute obsession of his soulmate for life and the three of them somehow managed to make things work between them, often times Velin and Theoden would share in their lust for their priestess at the same time and it was promised that any children born to her while a Thalryn would be deemed a Thalryn regardless of who fathered the child. Along came a daughter, Cassiele, and a set of twins known as Firil and My'rell. But then the Scourge encroachment upon Silvermoon had come, the Alliance officially withdrawing their aid, leaving many dead; including Velin. In her heartache, she slept in their bed alone, seduced by his spirit or so she thought. In actuality it was Velin's twin brother, Cathardris, that had come to her in the night masquerading as his brother and took the mourning priestess as his own during her week of mourning to which she inevitably became pregnant with a son to which she named Valthin, a mix of Velin and Cathardris. Furious that Cathardris would take advantage of her in her time of need, she further betrayed the man she loved and ran into the arms of a rival noble, Lord Sennicuss Dawnraiser to which he appointed Sairalis a guard who later in turn repeatedly sexually assaulted her to which she again became pregnant. When she began to show, Sennicuss had her removed from his care by force for her supposed infidelities and she was left to her own devices as far as birthing a son named Veldranyn, fathered by Velastrian Dawnstrider. Theoden was disgusted and in his rage he murdered Cathardris in the courtyard of his own home, blaming him for pushing Sairalis to make such poor and reckless decisions. Cathardris' death was blamed on the remnants of Scourge soldiers, he was never accused of the crime. As Sairalis healed and got over Velin's death she and Theoden took the opportunity to reunite as a family, bringing their brood of young children together with the exception of Valthin and Veldranyn. Velin's sister, Verysa, took in Valthin and raised him as her own whereas Veldranyn was given to the Deity of the Moon Temple to be raised by one of the clergy. Another daughter came of their lust-filled efforts upon their reunion, Merialeth but by then Sairalis had suffered great emotional and mental hardships both by manipulation, destructive influences, as well as challenging the spectrum of magic and diving head first into the darker aspects. Shadow magic was standard but cautioned against, but Necromancy was just out right reckless and taboo. In fact one could be imprisoned for completing such an act, but she had become obsessed, moreso when Velin returned to her as an Ebon Knight. Between her mental vulnerabilities and her brash reactions to Velin's return, Sairalis left Everong for the city of Silvermoon and never looked back. There she met and engaged in an affair with Lord Alexander Blackfyre before the two of them retired to an estate on the Isles of the coast of Quel'thalas. Sairalis wasn't heard of for years until Theoden had had enough and tracked her down, rescuing her from the Isles in hopes of setting her mind straight. He loved her with every fiber of his soul and would never give up on them. Immediately he encouraged her to annul her marriage to the Thalryn family and marry him instead, become a Valtieri, and she did. Their consummation provided an eight child, little Arialeth, their only true child. Their daughter had solidified their desire to be a family and to forget about the politics of Silvermoon and just live in bliss in the south by the river side. While Sairalis agreed and fulfilled her loves dreams for many years, the Void called to her. She vanished some years later in search of Umbric and his researchers, and when she found him she sent word back to Theoden. By then their children had grown into their own with little need to be nurtured or parented and so Theoden took his men and followed his wife to Telogrus where they would all learn to master the Void and control the whispers; or so they thought. Young Merialeth who was closest to Sairalis, followed their trail into the Rift and found them on Telogrus. There was no way Cassiele would permit Merialeth to just disappear like that and followed, later catching up with all of them as well. This left behind others that once learning their parents had departed Quel'thalas, and Cassiele had gone after them, the remaining children would then follow only later to learn that they had been expelled from Quel'thalas in an effort to protect the Sunwell. Umbric and Alleria joined forces and brought their people to Stormwind at the agreement of the King to permit them to join the Alliance as ally. This did not sit well with Theoden and Sairalis and so just before they were to portal through the Rift to Stormwind's Embassy, Sairalis and their small army rallied before the remaining Sin'dorei turned Ren'dorei and began to wage a full scale assault. Cassiele saw the destruction that was about to occur but was seemingly immune to her mother's magic. With little time to wonder how that could be, the rogue slipped up behind her mother and assassinated her right then and their before the masses, and her husband. The mass hysteria and confusion was soon quelled but nobody could find Theoden or his remaining men, so Cassiele took Merialeth and began a new life for them in Stormwind. Relationships Cassiele was once married several years ago to Riavis Duskwind to which bore a daughter, In'estre. While the marriage has long been annulled and she has nothing to do with her ex-husband or daughter, she still very much loves them both dearly. At this time Cassiele is single. Now it's not to say she hasn't made the odd acquaintance while staying at the Gilded Rose in Stormwind. Kenarin Pierce, Human, is a Lingerie Boutique owner, someone she connects with socially and professionally. Then there is Iz'varan Tidestorm, Kaldorei, a member of the 7th Legion currently aiding in patrols of Stormwind while in search of a particular Goblin. They shared some witty banter and an evening of good conversation. More recently she met a noble Lord from another ancient and powerful family of Quel'thalas named Jecarde Indo'shar. Their meeting was indeed by chance but it would the meeting that would forever change both of their lives as they quickly and unequivocally fell deeply in love. While the blissful couple have endured their share of drama and trials, they have recently become engaged with the intent to marry in the coming months. But in the short term their aligned goals and aspirations will see them happily residing in the new Elvish Kingdom north of Stormwind called Caras De'Avalorn as they begin the next chapter of their lives together. OOC Details Exp/Mature 21+/Lore Abiding/LFC/LFG Walk-up & World RP Friendly LF Long Term RP/Stories External Links @cassielev on tumblr Cassiele's Armory Page Cass @ RPFind.me The Indo'shar Legacy ( ''rp guild ) Caras De'Avalorn ( neutral Elvish rp community ) Category:Void Elf Category:Alliance Category:Alliance Rogue